Integrated circuits include interconnect structures, which comprises metal lines and vias to serve as three-dimensional wiring structures. The purpose of the interconnect structures is to properly link densely packed devices together. With increasing levels of integration, the parasitic capacitance between the metal features of interconnect structures, which parasitic capacitance leads to RC delay and crosstalk of signals, increases correspondingly. In order to reduce the parasitic capacitance and increase the conduction speed between the metal interconnections, low-k dielectric materials are commonly employed to form Inter-Layer Dielectric (ILD) layers and Inter-Metal Dielectric (IMD) layers.
Copper has become the metal of choice over aluminum in the fabrication of integrated circuits. The reason is that copper has a lower resistance than aluminum, and hence allows for the scaling down of devices. Despite its advantages, the use of copper in interconnect structures poses several special problems that did not exist with the use of aluminum. One such problem is the occurrence of humps. Copper has a much higher Coefficient of thermal Expansion (CTE) than aluminum, so that it expands significantly when heated under typical temperatures used in semiconductor processing. Copper humps are the results of the expansion. Copper interconnect lines are typically formed by damascene processes, in which trench openings and via openings are formed in dielectric layers, and are then filled with copper. After a Chemical Mechanical Polish (CMP), the top surface of copper is leveled. In a subsequent formation of an etch stop layer that covers the copper, however, an elevated temperature is needed. When heated, copper is squeezed by the encircling materials, and hence expands upwardly to form humps, wherein the top surfaces of copper become higher than the top surface of the dielectric material in which the copper is located. The formation of the copper humps induces severe electro-migration of copper, and may result in the degradation in the performance of the resulting metal interconnect structures.